Drunk Gohan
by That Golden Girl
Summary: remember that time in the first dragon ball z movie where gohan gets drunk form eating that apple, and start hallucinating too, I made a short story about it, hope you enjoy it, please give me feeback


**I like to present a mini story from DBZ's first movie about the part where Gohan had gotten drunk from eating the apple. dragon ball z was written by Akira Toriyama. I would love some feedback from anyone.**

**In this story, Gohan will still be drunk and hallucinating even after what happen with garlic jr. poor goku will have to put up with it. **

* * *

The evil Garlic Jr. was sent to the dead zone thanks to our favorite Z fighters, goku, piccolo,and krillin.

The seven mystic dragon balls were scattered around the globe once more.

all is well...

except for once slight problem...

goku was frantically searching for gohan, when garlic jr. was sent to the dead zone his entire castle was destroyed and debris was everywhere. goku and his friends are okay but they couldn't find gohan.

"gohan!" goku yelled out, he was very worried, he promise his wife chichi he'd rescue their son from the evil villain. flying around on top of nimbus he spotted a familiar looking red hat covered in dust, he picked it up and try to find his ki once more until he finally locked onto it. just a few knots away goku successfully locates his missing son.

"gohan, there you are, are you hurt?" goku was relieve to find gohan still alive and relatively unharmed but something didn't seem right to him. gohan's face was flushed like he's blushing, his eyes were cloudy like he's day-dreaming, he was smiling big goofy-like, he laughing weirdly, and he reeked of an unfamiliar scent. goku pick him up and looked at him all strangely, just then krillin and piccolo show up.

"hey goku, you found him..." krillin got closer and notice the peculiar smell "what's that...? is that... alcohol?! Is he drunk?!" krillin ask incredulously, eyes widened too.

goku's eyes widen too, in alert, he brought gohan closer to smell him, and confirmed it was alcohol. yep, his four year old son is drunk. gohan is just hanging there in his arms all limp with that goofy expression on his face, his head thrown back just laughing for no reason.

"oh no!, gohan can't be drunk! chichi is gonna kill me!" goku yelled out comically,

piccolo had know clue what the heck were they talking about.

"what's going on here? why does the your kid stink like that?" piccolo demanded, he doesn't like not knowing things.

"well you see...um gohan is... umm intoxicated" krillin said nervously " and chichi will be really angry at us... mainly goku"

"Krillin..." goku whined " you know I can't face her alone on this, please back me up on this, you too piccolo"

"hmm, forget it, I'm not in the mood to have my ears ruined from that harpy wife of yours, and this was a one time thing only, I'm not your friend" and with that piccolo flew off.

"ahhh!, krillin you'll take my side, will you?" goku ask with pleading eyes, krillin like the best bud he is, gave in. "sure, I got your back goku, let's go tell her" krillin sighed, this was going to be painful.

They got the mountains and they explain to chichi the current situation. she was incredibly relieved to have her precious scholar-to-be back but then she was absolutely livid when she inspected him closer. needless to say, goku and krillin were both sporting giant goose-egg size bruises from chichi pan of doom, and poor gohan will have one heck of a giant hangover when he wakes up from his nap.

"owie my head..." gohan groan out loud, he woke up from with a huge pounding in his head, he gets up and sways left and right, and suddenly he has the urge to throw up. Then he just thrown up right there on the floor, scrunching up his face in disgust he exits out of his room and heads straight for the living room. As he entered his see goku and krillin on the couch hunched over with bruises and sees chichi giving them a scolding, not wanting to get in trouble too, he went to his room for more sleeping, with only one thought in his mind.

"I'm never eating apples again..."


End file.
